THe rules' of the Bijū
by NeomatyXZ
Summary: what happens when the ancient rules of the Bijū are broken well let's see may rate more for later events paring Mariney x Kiba Mariney nartuo
1. Prologe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other refence in this if I did it would be like this series **

**Prologue**

The Kyuubi was geting closer and more mad the shinobi knew only one man could beat it, the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze. While the Third Hokage battled the Kyuubi no Kistune Minato fought a masked man.

**( With Minato )**

Minato tried to land a hit again but went thorugh the masked man " Hmm you die here fourth I'll kill your wife next" said the masked man. minato thought 'what if I put a contract seal ya that will work' he then grunted and charged threw his kunai at the man. In a flash he put a seal on the man " what a contract seal crap " said the masked man minato happily said " the kyuubi is no longer yours" and teleported and yelled " **RASENGAN " ( spining sphere ) **with a thrust hurt the man who poofed out of existence. " dang missed " minato said and flashed home.

**( With Kushina )**

A baby boy and mother sat together and waited in a flash Minato fazed in to the room and flashed out with his family all together.

**( Open field )**

" THE KYUUBI'S GONE " yelled an anbu and all they saw was Gamputa then a yellow flash then the third thought ' live this attack Minato ' and started search

**( Medow )**

Three peopel and a demon fox appered and started conversaion "** You have to seal me now " **said the Kyuubi in responence Minato said " I will die from charka abuse and my wife from little power left the only other is my new born " pause then "** But the special rules will happen right kushina "**. She just noded along " if you have no choice do it Minato " she pleaed " fine " then Minato flashed through seals then yelled SHIKI FūJJIN **( Dead Demon Cousming Soul Seal ). **The Shinigami hand shot out grabed the Kyuubi chakra split it and sealed half in minato and the other half in the young boy or not? The young boy changed to a female with long blood red hair and a nice body with two fox ears that are blood red and tiped black along with nine NINE tails with the same pattren. The girl opened her eyes same as the Kyuubi's eyes blood red with slits finishing it was three wisker markes on both sides of her face. Minato proceded to colapse while Kushina died Minato wispered " go Mariney live as the new kyuubi no kistune " then faded from this world forever.

**( 1 Hour later same medow )**

Hiruzen walked in the area of desaltion and found a girl, Minato corpse, Kushina corspe, and a note he read the note 'Dear Hiruzen this girl is my daughter it was a boy but the kyuubi became good again and i had to seal it and these rules make him the kyuubi no kistune so hide it and make her a hero for helping "kill" the kyuubi the kyuubi is actually good a sharigan made her do this beware Hiruzen now don't let the council mess this up I hope she finds a Inzuka to love

Enjoy paper work

Minato NamiKaze

**So this is the first part of the rules of the demons more to come sorry for short intro but don't say it bad or any thing I'm 'NEW' see ya**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeet Neo The Kit

**Hi I'm back i want to make this sooner but things came up... So here it is and I might change pairing enjoy!**

**Time skip ( 10 years ) Ture age 10 mental age 23**

" Get back here demon " voiced as a blur rushed past the shopkeeper an said in a femmin voice " chatch me first or I will just keep it " and with that it disapperd in a spin of leaves. ' Dam demon ' was thought by many peopel there.

**( Forest of Death AKA Training Ground 44 )**

In a poof of smoke came a 10 year old girl with blood red hair a nice black dress animal red eye and wisker birth marks. She proceeded to release a henge and she grew two red black tipped fox ears and '9' matching fox tails. She then yelled " ANKOOO " verry verry load and a female with a brown trench coat fishnet body suit came out and repiled " gaki don't yell " and continued with " do you want the village to find you and your brother ?" The girl then sighed and followed Anko to her house in the tower and found what she expeted the training floor on... fire

" I tell him every time DON'T USE THE TECH "

the girl yelled the smoke stoped and a voice said " come on Anko and Mariney senseis it vus wunny " as a little 3 year old came out with gold tipped green fox ears and 7 matching tails and crawled out " luckily I have a high mental age " This boy had on a white undershirt with some yellow stripes and a green hooded shirt with holes for his ears and black ninja pants with holes for tails and he had a blue nin sandals and wisker birth marks on his face with brown animal eyes and a brown hair spiked in lots of ways.

" well gaki next time dont destroy the whole floor " ... " again " he looked down this was the third time he did this " vorry " he said not having all of his theeth yet still sounded wierd and said " vhen can I go to ninja acadmy" both females swetdroped 'I cant let him join without primison ' then she said " lets go talk to old man at the hokage tower "

**( Hokage Office Later )**

' I should burn all this paper then use the ashes as for my pipe then I wi- ' the hokage's thoughts were intrupted when 3 peopel enter his office then " vheres the hokage " hiruzen looked and saw Anko, Mariney, and ... " umm explane who this little kid is " the hokage asked and the responce was a slap " don't call my little brother that so funny like he is nothing " and Mariney sat down in the chair Anko saw what's to come and left

" well since she is gone I can proprly say don't call my 'KIT' that " and empished on kit the little boy then jumped up and ask " why is he hokage he should get a diceple " he looked at the boy and saw intellagence in his eyes " well what are here for " Hiruzen was not a fool " my kit wants to join the ninja ranks " " he's a little young ne ?" the boy looked and a asking way and she nooded he then made a hand seal and said " KAI " and became two years older and said " my age is 5 but my mental is 18 " he then realesed the fox tails and ears with his mom aka kyuubi " while i may be the kyuubi and this form I had some things reset so my mental age is 23 " she stated " Hiruzen I will tell you how I got my kit "

**( 5 years ago )**

In the forest of death a girl was in her mindscape outside of her mind she just had a concentration face on...

A little girl was on a bed in her mindscape giving birth she was going to do it in this so she would not worry Anko she just make a story up about the boy being her brother she pushed one last time when a yip was heared and she spoted a small green fox with yellow tipped ears and tails and change to a little baby with same tails and ears as the fox she then left her mindscape with the baby and went to Anko " Anko I found my brother " Anko just looked over and saw the kid with tails like her " what how in the name of kami he was just born how is that work ?" and with that the boy neo was born.

**( Prenset ) **

The hokage thought about this story when " Can I explaine our bloodline Mother ? " Neo asked and got a nod in responce " our bloodline is a kitsune one called Demon Tech it gives us this fox like armor that has special powers based on chakera my in I can form any wepon with it got ? " Sarutobi noded " we would like to ensate are sevles as a clan not under C.R.A got it " with a nod they both sushined home. ' I will destory ALL PAPER WORK ' was finished thought then did the paper work for the clan and left

**Also the Neo paring is probbly with hinata so I dont think giveing this bloodline is bad or clan but it outruled my other idea so bye!**

**Ps: next is acadmy**


End file.
